Juanku
Juanku is one of the best gunners of the game. He plays in every ocean. History Juanku started playing Puzzle Pirates in November 9th of 2005 in the Midnight Ocean. Juandierek, who showed him the game, told him to change to Viridian Ocean. On Viridian, he started playing as Juank and years later he created an alt called Juanku. Juanku was in a lot of crews before he started to improve his piracy skills. Then Juandierek told him to join Shades of The Seven Seas ruled by Akinbyi. After Akinbyi left the game, Danielgar was the next captain and when he became a dormant member, Juandierek took the captain spot. In the same way, Juandierek became a dormant member so Juanku was the new captain. One day, Juanku met captain Falcus who convinced him to join the crew Flota Memetica Imperial and Juanku accepted to start as a pirate. One day Juanku was surprised because he was without crew so he tried to contact Falcus, his wife Damayi or another senior officer of Flota Memetica Imperial like Aioria, Amonre, Capdrake, Falquian, Romina and he finally found that they created a new crew so he joined the new crew. After that, he started to join elite pillages and he started to improve his piracy skills, so he easily received a promotion to fleet officer. Juanku started to feel uncomfortable because although he improved his piracy skills, Falcus constantly told him that he wasn't prepared to be senior officer. Juanku disliked that new members became senior officer faster than him, having worse stats, so one day he decided to join ruled by Mightyyova. when she disbanned the crew JuanKu decided to create his own crew called Conquistadores Latinos. When he created Conquistadores Latinos, his best real life friend Silvanas help him recruiting people for the crew and he joined -Memetica-, the same flag of -Fuerza Latina-, ruled by Falcus, being prince of the flag later. His crew started to grow, and with the help of Tavoo, Danielgar, Lagartijas, Yas, Mgking, Zafio and other 75 members, they ranked ninth in the top ten of the best crews in Viridian Ocean. One day, Falcus merged -Fuerza Latina- with Squid Squad and the flag stopped being the same, so after looking for a flag where he can stay, he finally joined Collateral Damage where he meet Tikao and was prince of the flag a couple of months later. In the beginning of 2008, Zafio decided to create his own crew dividing Conquistadores Latinos and time later, Juanku decided to disband his crew and he joined Dark Horizon as a fleet officer, working for the captain Tikao. When Falcus decided to create again -Fuerza Latina-, Juanku came back and he finally was senior officer of -Fuerza Latina-. Juanku stayed in Fuerza Latina until Falcus disbanned again the crew. He decided to stay a couple of months as independent pirate until Narci convinced him to join as a Senior Officer. One day he decided to join the crew Wayward Boyscouts of the captain Junerose because his real life girlfriend Tatisilla was in the crew being an Officer and gunner of the crew. Juanku moved to Jade Jade Ocean since the beginning of the ocean but stopped playing for almost 2 years. He came back to the game and started to play at Meridian Ocean joining Illumination as fleet officer because the captain was his friend Krueger but for many reasons he leaves the crew and Joined -Symphony Of Death- as a Senior Officer ruled by Golsic. Shops and Stalls Owns * Juanku's Apothecary Stall on * Juanku's Tailoring Stall on Isla Lincoln Manages * Falcus's Weaving Stall on Isla Lincoln Accomplishments and Fame * First Place at Carrera Abierta winning an Almond Monkey in Jade Ocean. * First Place in "Frenesí de Artillería" on February 5,2010 winning a tan-aqua parrot in Jade Ocean. * First Place in "Familiar Gunning" on December 26,2009 winning a lime octopus in Malachite Ocean. * First Place at La Indeterminada y Ambigua Carrera winning a Frost Class Sloop named "Copo de Nieve". * First Place at RiddleMakers B-Day Gunning Bake off in Viridian. -June 2009- * Second Place at Viridian Gunning Bake Off January 2009Hosted by Martobain and Ikke. * #1 Gunner Trophy in Cerulean Ocean, Meridian Ocean, Emerald Ocean, Opal Ocean and Jade Ocean.